A Date with Prophecy or Destiny?
by Asian Belle
Summary: Kagome is transferred to a new school which means new friends, dramas with a side of jealously and a pinch of evil thrown in. As Kagome adjusts to her new life she will slowly start to unveil a prophecy that was was foretold long ago. One that could not only ruin her life, but the lives of her friends and families. This prophecy must be stopped, but evil has other plans in store.
1. First Day of School

Hey everybody! This is my first official Inuyasha fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy the store and the ride! This story will definitely have a few made up characters from my mind, but I assure you that the original cast still exists in here! Other than that I wish you guys happy readings! ^. ^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the characters in the manga/anime all that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

Chapter 1 – First Day of School

 **Kagome**

 _*Knock knock*_

"Its time to get up Kagome! It's the first day of class and the last thing you need to do is to be late." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter as she stood in the doorway of her room.

Kagome let out a moan because she didn't want to wake up just yet. She spent most of my night tossing and turning because sleep just didn't want to come to her last night.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Was all she said before she left the room to let her daughter get ready for the day.

Slowly she sat up from the bed and started to stretch to her arms above my head. Kagome rubbed the sleep from my eyes to look at the alarm clock it read 5:30 am. Another small groan escaped from her lips, but she slowly got out of bed and made it before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once that task was finished she went into her room to change into her school uniform, which was a white button down shirt and a green skirt to go with it and the outfit was complete with some knee high socks.

Staring at herself in the mirror she made sure everything was in place before walking over to her book bag and looking through it, just double checking that everything was there before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

' _Today would be the first day of classes at a new school. Why did I have to leave my old school and come to this one? It would be my junior year of high school and I'm sure everybody at this school would know each other by now. Now I have to try and make friends all over again.'_ Kagome let out a huge sigh as these thoughts were running through her head.

She was so lost in thought that when she happened to look up the clock was reading 6:15. "Oh no. I am going to be late and it's my first day at a new school too!" She screamed to nobody in particular. Kagome quickly slipped on her book bag and rushed down the stairs.

She burst into the kitchen to see my mom at the stove still. "Your breakfast is at the table Kagome." She told me.

"No time to eat mom! If I don't hurry up and leave now, I really am going to be late for my first day of classes!" She replied back to her in a rush.

"You still should eat something before you leave Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter in a concerned voice.

Kagome went over to the table to see what her mother made for breakfast and her eyes landed on the toast and picked it up telling her mom, "This will do for breakfast! Bye mom!" Before her mother could even say anything back to her she was already out the door and heading to school.

' _Great! First day of classes and as a new transfer student and I am already late. Definitely the right way to start off the new semester.'_ She thought to herself sarcastically before shaking her head of these thoughts and just focusing on trying to get to school on time.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Kagome finally arrived at the school and some how still had a few minutes to spare before the first bell was going to ring and she had to get to class. SHe stood in front of Shikon High school. An initial look around the school has an open quart yard in the front and there was one main building, but other side buildings for the other classes scattered behind the main one. From what she could remember there should also be an open field for gym classes and other sports that the school has to offer such as archery or the basketball team.

As she stood there looking around it could be seen that the school grounds had quite the range of people from humans to monks to priestess to demons to demon slayers and just about anything in between. We live in a society where humans and demons all interacted with each other. Of course in this day and age we still have good demons as well as bad demons just as there are good people and bad ones. Generally everybody got along with each other, but there were still those demons that thought that they were superior to humans and just treated humans like crap.

She lost my train of thought when somebody from behind bumped into her and she almost fell over from the impact. Before Kagome could fall a pair of hands with talons on them shot out and caught her. She looked up to a pair of golden brown eyes that were looking concerned at her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there at all! Are you alright?" The girl who just bumped into her was also wearing the same school uniform as her. This girl was pale in complexion and also had long white hair that flowed to about mid back. She also had some markings on the sides of both her face along with fangs for some of her teeth. Now that Kagome was standing straight she could tell that she girl was taller than her by three inches. As Kagome stood there looking at the girl in front of her she could definitely tell that this girl was a demon, but which type was just another question in and of itself. Before she could respond we heard another voice.

"Haruna! What did I tell you about watching where you're going when you are running around?! You just ran into somebody and you probably didn't even look at where you were going in the first place!" yelled this other girl. This new girl that was still walking towards us was also wearing the school uniform, but unlike her friend she had long black hair and hazel colored eyes. Another thing that stuck out was that she was a bit shorter than her friend. She had no markings on her face and from what it looked liked she looked pretty human to me.

Then Kagome turned back to the girl in front of me to catch her looking sheepish and her cheeks were slightly tinted red, which meant she must have been embarrassed. She was scratching the back of her head while saying, "Ayumi! I-it was an accident I swear! I thought there was nobody around!" This Haruna girl tried to explain to her friend.

Her friend was about to say something else, but Kagome decided to jump in and help the other one out. She turned to face this girl named Ayumi once again and said, "No, no, no! It's my fault. I was standing here just spacing out when I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Besides it was just an accident." Kagome was trying to reassure this other girl.

This Ayumi girl looked from her friend to me. "That may be the case, but she should still be more careful. She always has this bad habit of not looking where she is going." She replied to me. Her friend then came over to her side. "I promise I will pay more attention next time! It was an accident I swear." She was still trying to explain.

"I know it and next time just be more careful." This Ayumi girl said to her friend with a smile on her face. She then turned to look at me again. "Are you new around here because I don't think I have ever seen you before." She asked me while looking me over.

"Ah! Yes I am new around here. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here over the summer and this is my first day at this school."

"My name is Ayumi Asano. Its nice to meet you." Ayumi replied back to Kagome with a big smile on her face while holding a hand out for us to shake. We shook hands as her friend beside her introduced herself.

"My name is Haruna Miyazaki. It's a pleasure to meet you and I am so sorry about before." She replied back to me still looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Stop worrying about it. It was an accident and it could have happened to anybody. No harm done any way." Kagome replied back to her with a kind smile. Her smile back was just as bright and she relaxed a little bit more.

Just at that moment the bell rang. It was time for first period. "What class do you have first?" Haruna asked me. Kagome pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

"I have Feudal Era History with Myoga Sensei."

"Awesome! We have the same first class then. We will show you to the classroom." Ayuumi said to her as she and Haruna started to walk off. It seems like it would be an interesting semester in deed. From what she could tell Haruna and Ayumi were going to be great friends. It seems like starting a new school might not be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Alright! This was the first chapter and I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it! PLEASE take a moment if you can to review this chapter I know this chapter wasn't long, but I promise that the other chapters will be longer! Thanks again for stopping by and reading my story!**

 **~Asian Belle**


	2. Meeting the Gang Pt 1

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter to my story! I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a bit longer than the first one and hopefully it is what you guys are looking for. Please read and review the story! Happy readings!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the characters in the manga/anime all that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2 – meeting the gang

 _ **Haruna's POV**_

"Man, its already the first day of school once again. The summer went by way too quick." Haruna said out loud with disdain in her voice. She turned to see that Ayumi also had a small frown on her face.

"Summer really did fly by this time around, didn't it? I wish we just had one more week of summer left. This way I can visit that beach again and spend the whole week relaxing there." Ayumi said wistfully. Just by looking at her you could tell that she was starting to picture what it would be like to have one more week left of freedom because a huge smile started to form on her face.

As Haruna was looking at her she couldn't help, but to smile. "I know what you mean! I would be right there with you on that beach soaking up the sun and at night I could help you with those dance moves." Haruna told Ayumi wistfully.

"Oh yeah. Maybe you can help me with those dance moves this weekend. I want to learn those moves already!" Ayumi turned to look at Haruna with a determined look on her face.

"You guys dance?" Kagome who was walking beside us, but was silent this whole time finally asked us a question with a curious look to her face.

"Well I dance all the time and Ayumi use to dance when she was younger, but then quit not long after. She always wanted to get back into dancing and recently I started teaching her some dance moves and we have been doing that ever since. Do you happen to dance Kagome?" She asked curiously.

"Ah! No. I don't dance at all. I just find it interesting that you guys do dance though. I always thought that dancing would be so much fun, but I was never really a dancer to begin with." Kagome admitted to us.

The other two girls nodded their heads at what she was saying. Dancing wasn't something that everybody liked to do. People need to have a passion for dancing and being able to follow the rhythm of a beat, which for some reason is harder for certain people to do.

"We better hurry up or else we are going to be late on the first day." Ayumi told us before she started to walk faster. Kagome and Haruna started to walk faster so we could catch up to her.

Once we got into the classroom we heard somebody say. "Haruna! Ayumi!"

Both Ayumi and Haruna turned to see Sango walking towards us. Sango had long black hair that she kept loosely tied to her back. Not only that, but she had a cute cat pet demon named Kirara that followed her around all the time. Kirara was a yellow colored cat demon that had two tails, but once she got into her true form she became a huge cat. Her teeth also elongates when she becomes her bigger cat form. Kirara was a great companion to have when we get into a tight spot.

"Hey Sango." Ayumi said to her.

"What's up Sango?" Haruna asked her.

"Nothing much. Did both of you guys have a nice summer break?" Sango asked us in a cheery voice.

"I did have a nice summer break, but there was so much to do and so little time." Ayumi said with a slight pout on her face.

"It was a great summer, but it went by way too fast. So don't remind me of the fact that its already over." Haruna dryly replied back to her.

Sango started to laugh, but then stopped short as she was now looking past us with a confused expression on her face. We were following her eyes to see that she was looking at Kagome.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Sango this is Kagome Higurashi. She is a new transfer student this year." Haruna explained to Sango as she turned back to look at her.

Then she turned to face Kagome. "Her name is Sango and she is another friend of ours." She explained to Kagome.

"Its nice to meet you Sango." Kagome said brightly while holding out her hand for Sango to shake.

Sango returned smile and shook Kagome's hand while saying, "Its nice to meet you too."

Just as all the introductions were done the bell final bell rang and we all found some seats in the back of the classroom with Ayumi to the right of Haruna with Sango siting in front of her and Kagome was sitting in the desk in front of Haruna.

Everybody was sitting in the classroom waiting for the sensei to come in when all of a sudden we heard, "Good morning everyone! My name is Myoga sensei and I will be teaching Feudal Era History." There was a pause after that and Myoga sensei didn't say anything else.

Now students in the classroom was turning to each other and looking quizzically because we all heard the voice, but we just didn't see anybody in the classroom. Certain students even turned to each other and started to whisper. Even though Haruna was sitting in the back of the room she had amazing hearing so she could easily make out what the students were saying and they were all asking the same question, "where is the sensei?"

At that moment she turned to Ayumi. "Do you know anything about this Myoga sensei?" She asked her a bit puzzled myself. She knew form experience that if there was something Haruna didn't know she could always go to Ayumi for the answers. Kagome and Sango also turned around wanting to know the answer to my question.

"Hmmm. From what I remember from what other students have said and just from previous sensei's before I think it was said that Myoga sensei is a flea yokai. Hence why we can hear a voice, but we don't see a person standing in the front of the classroom." Ayumi told us. Just when Sango was about to say something back what looked like a small dot landed on Ayumi's desk.

"That would be correct. I am indeed a flea yokai. I am going to say that your name is Ayumi Asano, is my assumption correct?" Myoga sensei inquired.

"Why yes, my name is Ayumi Asano. It's nice to meet you Myoga sensei." Ayumi was bowing her head to show her respect. Myoga sensei then turned his head over to look at me.

"Hmmm. Then this must be Haruna Miyazaki who is basically like a sister to you even though you guys aren't blood related, is that correct?" Myoga sensei was now asking me.

"That would also be correct Myoga sensei." Haruna told him in a respectful tone as well. Sensei was looking at me for a while longer before turning his eyes landed on Sango.

"Ahhh! You must be Sango and your family comes from a long line of demon slayers." Myoga sensei said to Sango.

"That is also true. How do you know all of this Myoga sensei?" Sango asked quizzically because this was the first time we were taking his class and he seemed to know more about us then we thought he would know.

"I'm a flea yokai and most people don't really notice my presences seeing as how tiny I am. Not only that, but I have lived for many, many years now and I know a lot more than you think. Now if you will excuse me I should really be starting class." With that said Myoga sensei jumped off of Ayumi's desk.

"Lets get the class started! Well first off if you guys haven't found out by now I am a flea yokai. I will be teaching you about the Feudal Era and what went on back then such as their lifestyles and the wars that were fought back then and then touch up on how demons and humans have come to live together in this day and age." Myoga sensei was explaining to the class.

From then on the rest of the period was just talking about how the semester would be run and what was expected of us. There was going to be a lot of reading involved and from what it sounded like it would be a very interesting class. Haruna don't know why, but she felt like she was going to be fascinated by this class and she usually hated history classes. So this is definitely saying something.

It seems like before I knew it class was already over and it was time for us to move on to our next class. "I know Ayumi and I are heading to Chemistry next period. What class do you guys have next then?" Haruna was curious to see where they were going. She was kind of hoping that we all had another period together, but that usually never happened.

"I have Chemistry next period too." Sango replied back while looking at her schedule that was in her hand.

"Where is my schedule?" Kagome said out loud as she was rummaging through her bag to find her schedule. After another minute of digging she finally pulled it out of her bag. "Let me see. I also have Chemistry next period." She told us cheerfully.

"Awesome. Now lets get to class then!" She replied back brightly since we all had another period together.

All of us gathered our stuff and we were heading out the door to our next class. We were talking about random things such as what we did over the summer and just trying to catch up with each other.

The walk to Chemistry class wasn't that long at all. It was actually just down the hall and after taking a right in the hallway it was a couple of classrooms down. Once we got to the class we again found some seats near the back of the classroom with Ayumi sitting next to me and Sango and Kagome sitting in the seats in front of us.

Sango and Kagome turned around to talk to us. "Have you guys seen Inuyasha or Miroku yet?" Sango asked us.

"Nope. We haven't seen either one of them yet, but I am sure by the time lunch hour comes around we will be seeing them soon enough." Ayumi replied back to Sango. Haruna just nodded my head agreeing to what she just said because it was true!

"Umm. Who is Inuyasha and Miro-" Before Kagome could finish that sentence a hand shot out and pulled Kagome off of her chair. All three of us turned to see that it was none other than Miroku standing and holding on to Kagome's hand.

"Here we go again." Haruna said to both Sango and Ayumi with a slight shake of her head.

Miroku was staring into Kagome's eyes intently. "I believe we haven't meant yet. My name is Miroku. What is your name?" Miroku asked her with a charming smile.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She replied back to him with a skeptical look on her face.

"Kagome. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful women such as yourself. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked her in a serious tone. While his other hand went straight to touching her butt.

From what they all could see Kagome stiffened at the contact. "Get your perverted hands off of me!" Kagome screeched out loud before pulling her hand away from his and using that same hand to slap him.

"Miroku, you perverted monk!" Sango also screamed at him before getting out of her chair to slap him across the face as well. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Ahaha. Sango my dear, you know I can't help myself when I see such a beautiful women in front of me." Miroku was scratching the back of his head while still trying to look a bit sheepish, but we all knew his excuses by now.

"Why don't you try thinking of some new excuses Miroku? The ones you keep using are kind of getting old." Ayumi told him dryly.

Sango just gave Miroku another heated look before walking away from him and going back to her seat.

"Don't be like that Sango." Miroku was pleading to Sango, but all she did was give him a withering look. His response to that was just to hold up his hands in surrender. It took Miroku a while before finally learning when to just back off and not say anymore until Sango was in a better mood.

Miroku then turn to look at both Ayumi and Haruna. "Good morning ladies. You two are looking lovelier than ever." Miroku was now trying to sweet talk us.

"Why thank you Miroku. Now quit that or was the punishment you received already not to your satisfaction?" Ayumi asked him too sweetly. Everybody who knew Ayumi knew that tone was never a good thing.

Haruna also interjected before Miroku could speak again, "Yeah Miroku. Was this morning slaps not good enough for you or do you need another reminder of what we can do to you?"

"No, no, no. You two have made your point quite clearly." Miroku said to us. All the girls could see that Sango was trying to hide a smile. She was looking over at Ayumi and Haruna saw that she gave Sango a wink. The moment was too great and Haruna couldn't help it, but a smile was starting to form on her face as well.

Miroku then cleared his throat to get our attention. "I am assuming Kagome is a new transfer student here. It's a pleasure to meet you." Miroku said in a more serious tone then before.

"Its nice to meet you too. Just for the record keep your hands to yourself next time." Kagome said back to him.

Before Miroku could reply back to that the Sensei just walked into the classroom. He left our table to go and find his seat, which was actually the table in front of Sango and Kagome's table.

The sensei proceeded to tell us about the class and what the requirements were going to be, but after a while Haruna just stopped listening to her because it was basically the same information that every Seensei was going to be telling us. So she just looked like she was paying attention, but in reality was just thinking about random things.

This class seemed to drag on and on, but it eventually did end. Everybody started to pack up their things.

"It is finally lunch hour! I feel like I am starving." Haruna announced out loud. This caused both Sango and Ayumi to start giggling and she couldn't help, but to laugh a little with them.

"What is so funny about that?" Kagome asked genuinely confused by us laughing.

"You don't know this, but you will know this very soon. I guess you can say Haruna loves food and she is always hungry. So it is not shocking to us when she says she is hungry because we all know this." Sango said in a teasing tone to Kagome after our laughter died down.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I can't help it if I am hungry all the time. I just have a fast metabolism that's all." Haruna was trying to defend herself with a slight pout on her face.

Ayumi then threw her arm around my neck. "You know Sango is only teasing you now. We know you can't help that you need to eat all the time. Now lets quit wasting time and go get some food!" Ayumi said in a cheerful voice. Haruna also threw an arm around Ayumi's neck.

"Lets go eat!" I said to everybody brightly. The two of them started to walk to the cafeteria with Sango, Kagome and Miroku following behind us.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Another chapter down! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please take a moment to review the chapter! Any reviews and suggestions would be great! Have a great day everyone!**

 **Asian Belle**


	3. Meeting the Gang Pt 2

Hey everybody! We are already on chapter 3 of this story! I know this story has a bit of a slow beginning trying to introduce all the characters and getting things sorted out, but I promise you the story will really start to pick up in the next couple of chapters! So just bare with me until then! Anyways, happy reading you guys!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the characters in the manga/anime all that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Gang Pt.2

 _ **Kagome POV**_

Once we got to the cafeteria there were students everywhere. A line was already starting to form for the students that needed to get their lunch and the other half of students were the ones that already brought their lunch from home was already sitting down and eating.

Just as they were about to get in line a guy with golden brown eyes and silver hair just like Haruna was walking towards them. As he got closer to us Kagome could see he also had a set of what looked to be like dog-ears sitting on the top of his head. When she looked at his hands she could also see that he had talons.

"What's up?" This mysterious guy said to us. When he talked she could also clearly see that he had fangs for some of his teeth.

"Inuyasha we were wondering where you were all this time." Miroku greeted this new comer.

' _Wait. Did he just say Inuyasha? So this was the person that they were talking about before.'_

"Keh. I was in class. Where else would I have been?" This Inuyasha guy replied back.

"I don't know. Maybe ditching class like you always like to do." Sango replied back off handedly.

He didn't seem to be phased by this at all as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "I don't ditch on the first day of class that comes later in the semester."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha. Well I am going to get some food because I am starving." Haruna said to everybody as she started to walk away.

"Its nice to see that you came to school today Inuyasha." Ayumi said with a smile on her face before turning in the direct to where Haruna was walking. "Wait up Haruna!" She yelled.

Just as she was half way to Haruna she turned around to look directly at Kagome. "You coming or what?"

"Oh! Yeah I am coming!" Kagome yelled back to her. She took one last look at this Inuyasha person before starting to go over to where Ayumi was still waiting.

"Who is-" Kagome heard Inuyasha starting to ask them, but she didn't hear the rest of that sentence because the noise in the cafeteria just got louder and his voice was just mixed in with everybody else.

Kagome finally reached Ayumi and we quickly walked to catch up to Haruna who was almost at the line to get her food. All of us stood in line to get our food with Ayumi in the front followed by Sango then Haruna. Haruna and Kagome were in a conversation about what types of music she likes to listen to. As we were talking about this Kagome could see that Sango and Ayumi were in a deep conversation.

She didn't mean to ease drop on their conversation, but she heard Sango say, "Don't you think that Kagome resembles Kikyo in certain aspects?"

Kagome stood there thinking to myself about what Sango had just said. _'Hmm. I wonder who this Kikyo person is and I look like her? Is that even pos-"_ Before she could finish that thought Ayumi was already reply back to Sango.

"Now that you mention it she really does remind me of Kikyo in certain ways. They kind of do look similar." Ayumi said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Kagome didn't want to interrupt the conversation, but she wanted to know who this Kikyo person was and how in the world did they look alike. "If you guys don't mind me asking, who is this Kikyo person that you are speaking of?"

Both Sango and Ayumi seemed to be startled by what Kagome just said. They were so deep in conversation that they seemed to have forgotten that both Haruna and her were still there. Haruna was standing by Kagome with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you guys talking about her right now of all times?" Haruna asked them with disdain in her voice. Now Kagome was really curious because of the way Haruna is reacting to what they were just talking about.

"Oh nothing much about Kikyo but I do have a question for you Haruna. Don't you think that Kagome resembles Kikyo in some way?" Ayumi asked Haruna with a straight face.

Haruna than turned to face her and was studying Kagome as if she was studying a specimen under a telescope. She seemed to be studying her for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably only a minute or two. Then she finally clapped her hands together and screamed, "Ah! Now that you guys mention it she does resemble Kikyo!"

The more they mentioned about this Kikyo person the more Kagome wanted to know who she was. "Can somebody please answer my question and tell me who this Kikyo person is?" Kagome practically screamed out.

They all looked at each other not really sure what to say, but then Sango spoke up. "Kikyo is a priestess at this school. We were just saying that you kind of resemble her because you two have similar features and it is a bit weird."

Kagome just stood there trying to absorb the information that Sango just told her about this Kikyo person. If what they are saying is true then she was really going to have to see this Kikyo in person to see if they do resemble each other.

"It doesn't matter if Kikyo and Kagome look similar because Kagome is ten times better than Kikyo." Haruna stated in a matter of fact kind of tone.

From her tone of voice it would seem that Haruna didn't really like Kikyo, but why? "I am assuming that Haruna doesn't like Kikyo then?" Kagome gave her assumption.

"It is not just Haruna that doesn't like her. As a matter of fact we all don't like her, but we do try to be civil with her. Some of us just like to express their disdain more than others." Sango replied back to Kagome's question with a serious expression.

Before Kagome could ask any more questions Ayumi spoke up. "Ah. Lets talk about this some other time. We will be sure to explain everything to you later because it is kind of a long story and we should really get some food and find the guys."

Kagome just nodded her head in agreement because from what it sounded like it was going to be a long story indeed. After that the four of us went about getting our food and once they did they found a table to sit at waiting for the other two to get there.

Kagome decided now would be as good as any to ask the question, "So the guy that walked up to us, he was the Inuyasha that you guys were talking about in class, right?" She knew it sounded like a dumb question, but she just wanted to make sure that she had everything right.

"Yup. That was the same Inuyasha that we were talking about in class. We probably should have introduced you guys before, but somebody had to be impatient and wanted to get food." Ayumi said to Kagome while shooting Haruna a look.

At the mention of Haruna Kagome was now looking at Haruna too and she already had a mouth full of food. She didn't know what was so funny, but just looking at her made Kagome laugh out loud.

Haruna swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, "What?"

Ayumi was just shaking her head, "Nothing."

Haruna was getting ready to say something back, but before she got the chance to the two guys who went to get food finally found us at the table.

"Inuyasha you have not been properly introduced yet. Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi. She is a new transfer student here." Miroku did the honors of introducing them.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and all he did was just look at her and she did the same with him. After a few more seconds of staring Kagome finally decide to say something. "Its nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied back to me. Kagome was a bit surprised at his rudeness.

"Don't mind him. That is usually how he is when he first meets you." Ayumi told me. The raven-haired girl just nodded my head at her statement.

"Can I ask you guys a question then?" Kagome asked them hesitantly not sure if she should ask this question or not.

"Sure Kagome. Feel free to ask us anything you like." Sango told me in an encouraging voice.

"Okay. I hope nobody gets offended or anything likes that, but what exactly are you guys? I mean from what I remember Sango you called Miroku a monk and from what Myoga sensei was saying about you Sango is that you come from a long line of demon slayers. Is that all true?" Curiosity was once again getting the best of her.

"That is true Kagome. My family does indeed come from a long line of demon slayers." Sango replied back to her.

"What Sango said about me is also true. I am a monk and my father was also a monk too." Miroku told me.

"That would make sense for you two, but what about everybody else then. I have a feeling that Haruna and Inuyasha are demons of some sort." Kagome was just wondering out loud.

"Yup. You are correct in saying that Kagome. I am a dog demon and Inuyasha is a half demon." Haruna said to me.

"A half demon?" Kagome had another puzzled look on her face.

"It means that Inuyasha is part dog demon and partly mixed with something else." Ayumi clarified for me.

Kagome was going to ask what else he was mixed with, but by the way Ayumi was avoiding the subject it seemed like a better idea not to ask. If Inuyasha wanted to tell her, he would do it on his own time.

"Then that only leaves you Ayumi. What are you?" Since Kagome first met Haruna and Ayumi, she could already guess what Haruna was, but Ayumi was a mystery. From what Kagome could tell she didn't look like a demon or even a half demon for that matter. Kagome would think that she was a human, but for some reason she was getting this vibe that there is more to her than meets the eye.

"I am a priestess." Ayumi replied back to me with a smile on her face.

"Really? So you are really a priestess?" Kagome asked Ayumi because just from looking at her you could never tell that she was one.

Ayumi gave a light laugh at my question. "Yes I am a real priestess. My family has a long history of priestess in the family. It was also one of the reasons why my family sent me to this school in the first place."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, but didn't say much after that. She was trying to take in the information that she just learned about everybody here. Something tells her that her school year here is going to be anything, but ordinary around here.

After Kagome finished asking her questions everybody seemed to catch up with each other about all the things that were going on. Kagome was just content to sit there and listen to all their stories and what all went down. Before she knew it lunch hour was already over and they would all be going their separate ways. She didn't have class with anyone, which kind of sucked, but it was bound to happen sooner or later now.

"What class are you going to now, Kagome?" Sango asked her as they were all exiting the cafeteria. She took out her schedule before they finished eating lunch and it was currently sitting in her pocket. Kagome pulled out her schedule just to make sure she was heading to the right place.

"I am going to Calculus right now." Kagome replied back to her as shewas looking down at the schedule.

"Really? Well Miroku and I are heading that way for another class. We will walk with you so we can show you where your classroom is." Sango replied back to me.

"That would be amazing. Thank you Sango." Kagome told her grateful that she wouldn't have to find the classroom by herself. She just smiled back. They all said their goodbyes to each other. Ayumi, Haruna and Inuyasha all had class together so they were going the opposite direction from them.

Sango and Miroku were deep in conversation and Kagome was just glad to have a quite moment. There was so much that had gone down today and the day wasn't even over yet. Kagome was wondering just what else would be happening before today ended. It seemed like a crazy day so far and Kagome just had a gut feeling that it was about to get even crazier before the day ended.

Before she knew it they had already arrived at her Calculus class and she was saying her goodbyes to both Sango and Miroku. Kagome watched as both Sango and Miroku walked away to their classroom, as she stood there not really ready to go in just yet. She stood outside the classroom and mentally tried to prepare myself for what she was about to face on her own. Once she felt like she was ready, she opened the door and walked into the classroom.

There was kids sitting on desk talking to each other and others were standing near the front of the classroom chatting away as well. As usually it seemed like everyone knew each other and she was the outsider. As she was observing all of this going on Kagome quickly scanned the room to find an empty seat near the back of the classroom that had a nice view of the outside. She decides to sit there since it looked like nobody was sitting there. It wasn't long before somebody sat down in the seat in front of me and he was sitting so he was facing me.

"Well, well look at what we have here. You must be new around here because I have not seen somebody as beautiful as you walking around. " Kagome looked up to see who this guy was that was currently trying to hitting on her.

He was a guy that had long black hair tied up into a ponytail and what looked like a brown sweatband around his head. Then when she looked back up at his face she could see that he had blues eyes along with a charming smile on his face.

"Yes I am new around here. I didn't seem to catch your name. You are…" Kagome trailed off not knowing what to call him. From the looks of it he didn't seem like a bad guy, but looks were always deceiving.

"Ah. I forgot to introduce myself my name is Koga. May I ask what your name is? This Koga guy was now asking me.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and it is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome replied back to him with a bright smile and held out my hand for him to shake.

At that moment Koga took her by surprise by grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. He looked her in the eyes while saying to her, "The pleasure is all mine." After Koga finished his sentence he gave Kagome a wink.

Kagome sat there a bit stunned because she has never had a guy treat her like that before. This was all new to her and she just didn't know what to say or to do at that moment so she didn't do anything at all, but stare at him.

"A girl as beautiful as you should be with a handsome guy like me. So how about it Kagome? Would you like to become my woman?" Koga asked her with a devilish smile on his face that said, "You know you want to be with me."

Kagome gave a nervous little laugh while saying nervously, "Oh come on Koga. Stop with all the joking. We just met and you are already asking me out."

"Kagome, would a guy like me say this in a joking manner?" Koga asked her back in a serious tone. His blue eyes were staring at her with a burning intensity that made Kagome realize just how serious he was about what he just said.

She blushed once again at the intensity of his eyes and she had to look away from him. "I-I'm sorry Koga, but I can't go out with you. We just met and I know nothing about you."

It was the truth though. We didn't know anything about each other and for him to ask me that all of a sudden was mind-boggling. She slowly lifted her head to see what Koga's expression was, but his face had no expression on it.

He just stared at me for a bit before nodding his head in understanding. "I am sure that you will know more and more about me as the time goes on. I will make sure that you fall for me Kagome and the next time I ask you that question you definitely won't be saying no to me." Koga said in a sure voice and gave her another wink.

Before Kagome could say anything back to him the Sensei just walked into the room and all the other kids were scrambling to get into their seats. She saw Koga turn around in his seat to face the front of the classroom so the Sensei could start the lecture.

The class seemed to drag on and on, but once the class was over with Koga turned back around from his seat to face her and asked, "Where is your next class Kagome?"

Before class was even over with she already had her schedule on the desk to see where she was heading to for the last class of the day. "Umm… I have gym next period."

"I happen to have gym next class too. I will show you to the gym since we usually have our classes outside anyway." Koga told her as he got up from his chair.

Kagome also got up from her chair and started to follow Koga as he was walking towards the front of the classroom. "Wait. You guys have your gym class outside most of the time?" She asked him perplexed by why that was the case.

"Yeah. Normally the humans and demons have different periods for gym class. All the demons, priestess, and just about any other person that has abilities that aren't normal human strength have gym class last period and the humans usually have their gym class before us." Koga explained to her.

"I am guess that it is divided up this way because demons and humans have a different definition of what gym class is all about. Am I right?" She asked him since ahw was really curious as to why this was the way it was.

"That would be correct Kagome. We definitely have a different definition of what gym class should entitle." Koga said with pride in his voice.

Kagome just nodded my head in understanding. Then something just occurred to her. "Wait a minute. Then why am I having gym class at this period then? I am not a demon, priestess or anybody with special abilities!" She was utterly confused.

"Maybe you do have special powers, but you just don't know about them yet. I don't know what they are, but all I know is that if you were put into this gym class than there is a reason for it." Koga replied back in a serious tone.

Kagome didn't say anything after that because she was deep in thought about why this could be the case, but it still didn't make sense to her. Did she have hidden powers that she didn't know about? If she did then how does the school know about this and she didn't? Kagome's thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Before Kagome knew it Koga was tapping her on the shoulder, which effetely snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see what he wanted. "No matter what happens in gym class Kagome I will do everything within my power to protect you. I won't let anybody hurt you." He said it with such passion and sincerity in his voice. His eyes were also blazing with determination to keep his word.

She didn't know why, but him saying that did help to calm some of her thoughts. Even though he didn't know her at all he was still willing to protect her. Kagome didn't know how, but she knew that Koga would keep his word and that was reassuring enough for her.

"Thank you Koga." Kagome said to Koga with a genuine smile on her face.

After that was all said and done Koga and her started to talk about random things to try and help her to get my mind off of what she was about to be doing. Kagome had a feeling that this gym class was going to be something that she has never experienced before.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That was the third chapter to this story! Hopefully you guys liked it so far! Please take a moment to review! Any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks again for stopping by and reading. Have a good day and weekend!

Asian Belle


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know the beginning is a little slow going, but I promise you it will start picking up! SO just bare with me for a little longer! As always please R & R!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the characters in the manga/anime all that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 4 – All Hell Breaks Loose

 _ **Ayumi POV**_

Haruna, Inuyasha, and Ayumi were leaving their classroom to head to the gym. This would be their final class for the day and she was so ready for this school day to be over with. Unfortunately after this Ayumi had to run some errands before going home and having a ton of other things to do. Just thinking about what she needed to do tonight was making her dread it already. It was about to be another long night for her.

Haruna didn't seem to notice her change in attitude as she was happily walking to the gym. "I'm assuming you are in a good mood because we are heading to gym class, right?" Ayumi knew the answer to that question before she even said anything.

Haruna turned to look at her with a cheesy smile on her face that just confirmed what she was just saying. "That's not the only reason why I am happy. I mean it is the last class of the day and what better way to end it off than with gym class." Haruna said in a cheerful tone. This class was definitely the one that Ayumi enjoyed the most out of all the classes they had. Therefore Ayumi couldn't blame her for being in such high sprits.

"You are always so excited about going to gym class. Every year that we have gone to school, this was the class that you have always liked the most." Ayumi was giving Haruna a pointed look.

"Can you blame me though? Gym class is always so much fun. Being in this class lets us hone our skills and we can actually get physical with each other with all the matches and tournaments that we have. It's the one class where we can be hands on with each other and not get in trouble for it." Haruna said in a wistful tone.

"She has a point their Ayumi. It helps to relieve some of the stress from all these idiots that are walking around this school who think that they are better than you." Inuyasha chimed in his thoughts.

"You just like to prove that you are better than anybody else Inuyasha. That's all that you like to do." Ayumi shot back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a strong half demon and he always made sure that nobody forgot just how strong he could be.

"Somebody has to show them who is boss." Inuyasha replied back in a serious tone. At that statement Ayumi just shook her head without saying anything back.

Before Ayumi knew it Haruna was turning to face her and she had one finger pointed at Ayumi's face saying, "Oh come on! You can't tell me that you don't get any enjoyment out of beating Kikyo all the time now!" Then she turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "No offense to you or anything."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said before walking towards the gym. Mean while Haruna and Ayumi just stood there watching Inuyasha walk away.

He was use to hearing comments like this from them. He knew that they didn't like Kikyo all that much and usually when he hung around them he made sure that Kikyo wasn't around. Ayumi thought it was mainly because Kikyo didn't like them and she didn't understand why Inuyasha would want to hangout with them either. Then again they could never figure out why Inuyasha would date Kikyo in the first place. To this day it was still a mystery to all of them.

Ayumi couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "I will admit that I do have fun beating Kikyo all the time and that it does give me great enjoyment when I win." She said in a bright tone then added, " It would be more challenging if she was actually a worthy opponent, but she really isn't."

"What did you just say?" They heard a voice say from behind them, but before they even turned around they knew whom that voice belonged to. Haruna and Ayumi both turned slowly around to see none other than Kikyo walking towards them with Kagura to the left of her and Kanna to the right of her.

Kikyo was a slender girl that basically looked like Kagome expect for the fact that she had straight black hair that she kept in a loose ponytail down her back and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Speak of the devil herself." Ayumi whispered to Haruna knowing that she wouldn't have a problem hearing her at all. Ayumi could see from the corner of her eye that she was trying hard not to laugh out loud which brought a small smile to her face, but as quickly as the smile came it left just as quickly.

Ayumi talked in a louder voice so that Kikyo could hear her this time, "You heard what I just said Kikyo. Thank you for showing up without me even needing to look for you."

Kikyo stopped a foot away from Haruna and Ayumi. "You honestly think you are better than me?"

"Oh, it is not just me that knows that I'm better than you, but I'm pretty positive our whole school knows that I'm a better priestess than you will ever be." Ayumi replied back to her in an off hand tone.

Kikyo crossed her arms in front of her chest and told Ayumi in a neutral tone, "Why don't we let this year decide who is the best once and for all?"

Ayumi just stood there looking at her and pretending like she was pondering her thoughts. She then gave Kikyo a bored look. "We could do that, but we all know the outcome anyway. So why bother?"

Kikyo walked towards Ayumi so that she was just one step away from getting into her face. "What? Scared now Ayumi? Are you afraid that you are going to lose and be humiliated in front of our entire gym class?"

"Oh, I am not afraid of losing at all because I believe in my skills and I know what I'm capable of. If you want this year to settle who is the better priestess than bring it on. Since I know you have nothing to lose any way." Ayumi replied back to her with a sweet smile.

"We will see who wins this year Ayumi, but just be prepared to be humiliated once you lose." She said to Ayumi with a smirk on her face.

At that comment Ayumi took a half step closer to her and she was now in Kikyo's face. "I will be waiting for the day that you beat me Kikyo." Ayumi replied back to her in a cool tone while staring her dead in the eyes. They started having a heated staring match with neither one of them backing down.

After a few more minutes of them staring Ayumi said to Haruna without turning her back to Kikyo, "Lets go or else we are going to be late for class. You know what happens when we are late for Fujimoto Sensei's class now."

Once Ayumi finished her comment she turned away from Kikyo and started to walk away with Haruna following behind. They walked in silence for a little while just letting what all went down a few second ago to sink in.

All of a sudden Ayumi heard Haruna's laughter from beside her. "That was great! It's only the first day back at school and you two are already at it!" She said in between laughs. That comment made her smile.

"It's not my fault at all and she just happened to be there at the right place and at the right time. I mean she was bound to hear it sooner or later." Ayumi told her as a matter of fact.

Haruna just nodded her head in agreement to her statement. "You do have a point there. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens in the end though."

"That we will have to wait and see what happens. Now let's hurry up before we really are late for Fujimoto Sensei's class." Ayumi took off into a sprint before she even finished talking.

"Hey wait for me!" Haruna was yelling at her and all Ayumi did was let out a small laugh. Ayumi knew she was going to catch up to her before she knew it so Ayumi wasn't trying to slow down for her.

They arrived at the gym faster than she thought they would. They were standing inside the building where there were bleachers to both the right and left sides of the gym. This was normally the gym that they meet up at for the first couple of days just to get some ground rules put in place. Than after that they were usually outside doing their training because it had more space and they could all maneuver better. Their gym class wasn't a normal gym class to being with and when they are having gym with yokai it is bound to get messy.

"Ayumi! Haruna!" Both Haruna and Ayumi turned to see Sango walking in with Miroku. They started to walk over so they could meet them half way.

"Where is Inuyasha? Didn't he have class with you guys?" Sango was looking around the gym trying to see if she could find Inuyasha.

"He was with us when we left the classroom, but then he went his own way. I'm sure he is some where around here though." Ayumi old Sango and Miroku. She didn't want to tell them what had all gone down just yet.

"I am sure he will come around when he feels like it." Miroku said in understanding. Just as Miroku finished saying this Inuyasha walked in the doors and spotted them immediately. He started to walk over to them.

"Inuyasha, we were just wondering where you were and here we were thinking that you were going to be skipping class yet again." Miroku said to Inuyasha once he had reached the group.

"Why would I skip gym class? You guys should all know that I look forward to this class the most out of every class that we have. Even if I was skipping I wouldn't miss this class." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest while turning his head to the side.

All of a sudden Haruna asked, "Does anybody know if Kagome is here yet?" She was turning her head every direction just to see if she had came in yet. Everybody at this point came to the assumption that Kagome had gym last period as well since her schedule was very similar to his or her own schedules.

All of a sudden Haruna screamed and pointed at the door, "There she is! Wait. Why is she walking in here with Koga?" They all turned to where she was pointing to see that Kagome was indeed walking in with Koga. _'Why would Kagome and Koga be walking in together? Do they know each other well enough to be doing that?'_ Those were the thoughts crossing Ayumi's mind as she saw them walking in together.

Ayumi knew there would be time to ask Kagome about it later, but for now it was time to get her attention. "Kagome!" Ayumi screamed out loud as she was waving her hand back and forth. Once Kagome spotted Ayumi and the group she waved back and started jogging towards them.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you guys were already here." Kagome said to them in a bright tone once she reached them. Ayumi could see that Koga was cautiously trailing behind Kagome while staring dead ahead. She didn't have to look to know that both Koga and Inuyasha were having their infamous staring contest again. Ayumi just rolled her eyes at the thought of them doing this again.

"Kagome, how do you know Koga?" Miroku asked the question that they were all wondering about.

Kagome just turned to look at Koga then back at them. "Oh. Well Koga was in my last period class and he seems like a nice guy so I guess you can say we have sort of became friends."

"Feh. Why would you need a flea bitten wolf like him around?" Inuyasha asked out loud without ever taking his eyes off of Koga.

"Who do you think you are taking to mutt face?" Koga shot back at Inuyasha.

"Here we go again." Sango said out loud while the rest of them except Kagome were shaking their heads from side to side.

"Wait. I'm confused. What's going on now?" Kagome asked in bewilderment while looking nervously between Inuyasha and Koga.

"It is a long story, but to put it simply would be that Inuyasha and Koga don't like each other at all. This is something that they do all the time so don't worry about it too much." Miroku was giving Kagome a reassuring smile.

Then Inuyasha was yelling at Koga, "What did you say to me you flea bitten wolf?!"

"You heard me you mutt!" Koga shouted back to him as calmly as possible, but under that calm exterior there was the threat of violence that was ready to happen at any given moment. At this point they were both starting to circle each other as if they were getting ready to fight.

They just stood there watching the events play out hopeless to do anything about it because nothing would stop them. At this point they were starting to draw a crowd. More and more demons were starting to gather around and waiting for the fight that they knew was going to happen any second now.

A whistle was blown loudly and all the demons had to cover their ears because of their sensitive hearing. "That is enough! Takahashi! Koga!" Fujimoto Sensei screamed out loud while also saying, "It is the first day of class. Can you two please save the fighting for when we actually have class?!" He was looking sternly between the two of them, but they were looking anywhere, but at Sensei and at each other.

"Alright, now that the show is over everybody can take a seat on the bleachers and we can get started on todays class." Sensei said in a loud voice for everyone to hear. Everyone started walking away from where they were standing and finding seats on the bleachers. Once he saw that they were all settle down he began class.

Gym class was always the class that went by the fastest since they were required to do the most out of that class, but usually for the first class Fujimoto Sensei always lets them out early because there wasn't much that they could do on the first day.

He talked for what seemed like forever, but before Ayumi knew it class was already over and everybody was rushing to get out of here. All of them that were sitting together got up and they were waiting for everybody else to leave before they did.

"First day of class is finally done and we are free to do whatever we want!" Ayumi said to everyone in a cheerful voice.

"How about we all go out and celebrate surviving our first day of school?" Miroku asked everyone while looking around to see what people were going to say.

"That sounds like an amazing idea Miroku, but I have a ton of errands to run today so I can't do anything." Ayumi replied back to him in a dejected voice. She didn't like the fact that she had to run all these errands now of all times.

"I think I am just going to head home for today too. My mom is probably at the house waiting for me anyway." Kagome told them. The girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"How about we just try to do something this weekend? Maybe we can borrow Inuyasha's palace once again and throw a party." Haruna was making a suggestion.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me at all." Miroku agreeing with the idea that Haruna just proposed. While also adding, "Would you be down to do something like that Inuyasha?"

"It sounds fine to me, but I just need to figure out the details as to whether or not I can actually do it and I will let you know by Wednesday what all is going down." Replied Inuyasha.

They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright it is settled then. Inuyasha will figure out the details about the party and we will talk more about it on Wednesday." Sango said in a bright voice.

After that was all said and done, they all headed out to the parking lot to find their respective cars. Inuyasha usually brought Miroku to school while Sango, Haruna and Ayumi usually just drove to school separately.

"Would you like a ride home Kagome?" Sango asked.

"If you wouldn't mind Sango that would be wonderful if you could give me a ride." Kagome said to Sango grateful for the offer.

"No problem at all." Sango said to Kagome happily. Then she turned to both Haruna and Ayumi to say. "Kagome and I are going to go now. See you guys tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes and soon enough it was just Haruna and Ayumi left in the parking lot.

"Are you coming over tonight to work on the dances?" Haruna asked, but quickly added on,

"I mean you don't have to come over today if you are too busy with all the errands that you have to do now."

Ayumi gave her a bright smile and told her sincerely that; "I wouldn't miss our dance practices for anything. I will definitely be there by 5:00 p.m. So you can teach me some more of that dance and I can't wait to put what I learned before into action."

"Great! I will see you at 5:00 p.m.!" Haruna said enthusiastically and had a huge smile on her face. They then said their goodbyes and they both parted ways.

The first thing Ayumi did was to head home to change out of her school uniform an then she was running right back out of the house to do my errands that she needed to run. After running all her errands and dropping off everything at the house she decided that she was in desperate need of some coffee so she decided to head over to Starbucks to do just that.

Ayumi found a parking spot that was near the coffee shop and looked at the time, it was currently 4:15 which meant she should have enough time to order her drink and be able to make it to the dance studio before 5 o'clock since the dance studio was around here. With that thought in mind she quickly got out of her car and headed into the store.

Once she got in the store she could see that there was a pretty long line of people waiting to order their coffee. Ayumi quickly jumped into line before it could get any longer. As she stood there waiting to order her coffee she decided to check her e-mail and any other stuff that she needed to on her phone.

The line was slowly, but surely moving along and before she knew it, it was mine turn. "Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?" the man behind the counter was asking her.

"Hey. May I please have a Grande hot caramel macchiato." Ayumi said back to the man. He took my order and she paid for my drink. She moved off to the side to wait for her drink and so that other people could order.

A few minutes later her drink was made and she grabbed the hot cup of coffee and took a sip of it. _'Oh my gosh! This is exactly what I needed today.'_ After being in bliss of finally having my coffee for the day she glanced down at her phone to see that she was still reading a e-mail from somebody and decide to finish reading it while she was walking back out to the car.

 _WHAM!_

Ayumi collide with something that was rock solid and she stumbled back from the impact. She closed her eyes preparing to fall on her butt, but that never happened. Instead she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and saving her from an embarrassing fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" This stranger asked her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a daiyokai hovering over her. He had reddish brown hair with beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. As she was staring at him she noticed that he was a really handsome daiyokai and that his eyes were shining with concern for her well being that it brought a blush to her face.

"U-um-m. Y-yes." Ayumi managed to stutter out to him while looking anywhere, but at him at because she was too embarrassed to look at him in the eye. That was also when she realized that she was still in this stranger's arm.

"If you don't mind you can let go of me. Thank you for saving me from an embarrassing fall." Ayumi said to this stranger with gratitude in her voice.

"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean to keep holding you in my arms now." He replied back to her in a polite tone. Once he was finished talking he released the arm that was around her waist.

After he let her go Ayumi's eyes naturally decided to drift to his shirt and what she found on the shirt horrified her. There was a huge stain on his pristine white shirt. Ayumi was instantly filled with dread because that stain was the one that she made. She let out a gasp and stood there staring at the pristine white shirt. Ayumi quickly scanned over the rest of the shirt and from the looks of it the shirt looked really expensive and she just ruined it in less than five minutes.

"What? What is wrong?" This stranger proceeds to ask her with concern lacing through his voice. He was scanning Ayumi over with a critical eye as if he missed something. From the way he was acting it looked like he really thought she was hurt, but that was not the case at all.

Ayumi pointed a shaky finger at his shirt. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I stained your shirt. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to stain your shirt! Please let me find a way to repay you or at least let me get that shirt dry cleaned for you." Ayumi said to him while bowing low to show him just how truly sorry she was and how serious she was about what she had just said. It was just her luck to come to a coffee shop and then ruin a man's shirt on top of everything else.

The stranger was chuckling now. At the sound Ayumi stood up straight to look at him in shock and bewilderment. She didn't know what to say or how to react. "I am sorry for laughing, but I thought you were hurt some where and you just weren't telling me about it. I am glad that the only thing you are worried about is my ruined shirt. You don't need to worry about it at all. It was just an accident and this could have happened with anybody." He replied back to her in a smoothing tone.

Ayumi was relieved at hearing him say this, but she still felt horrible that she had ruined his shirt. "I am so sorry that I ruined your shirt. It is my entire fault that this happened. I should have been looking at where I was going. At the very least you should let me pay for getting that shirt cleaned. From what I can tell it seems like a pretty expensive shirt and those need to be taken care of immediately." Ayumi tried to convince him once again.

He just waved it off as if this meant nothing to him. "You don't need to worry about the shirt at all. It was old anyway. Besides you have apologized for it and that was all that I really needed from you." He said with a smile on his face.

"I really do insist that you let me get that shirt cleaned up for you, but if you won't accept that then what can I do to make up this up to you?" Ayumi was completely serious about doing something to make up for the mess that she just caused today.

"You really don't have to do that at all. It was truly an accident and things happen all the time." He replied back to her in a serious tone as all.

"I really do ins-" Before she was able to finish what she wanted to say her phone was ringing and she looked to see who was calling. The screen was saying it was none other than Haruna calling her.

"Crap!" Ayumi said out loud and the stranger standing in front of her was looking at her curiously. She didn't pay much attention to him and answered the incoming call on her phone.

"Hey Haruna. What's up?" Ayumi asked her knowing all too well what she was going to say.

" _Where are you Ayumi? It is already 5:30 and you still aren't over here yet. Are you bailing on me today and not telling me?" She asked Ayumi in a dejected tone._

"No, no. no. Heck no! I will be coming over soon. I just got caught up in something and I will be sure to explain everything once I see you. I am so sorry that I am late." Ayumi apologized to her as well. As she was having this conversation the thought about a certain daiyokai standing in front of her was all forgotten once she heard how disappointed Haruna sounded.

" _Oh. In that case I guess I will just see you when ever you get here then." Haruna said in a brighter tone._

It put a smile on Ayumi's face that she was in a better mood after she clarified why she was so late. "Sounds good to me. I am actually heading over there right now. I will see you in a bit. Bye Haruna." Ayumi said to her as she was rushing out of the door while Haruna was saying her goodbye to her before she hung up the phone.

Walking quickly to her car and getting in as fast as possible, Ayumi pulled out of the coffee shops parking lot and drove down the road. As she was speeding down the road all thoughts of what just happened flew to the back of her mind.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the dance studio and she was rushing through the door the glass door to see Mrs. Hitomi sitting behind the desk. She looked up as the door chimed that somebody was coming in. "Hello Mrs. Hitomi. It is good to see you again. Is Haruna in our usual dancing room?"

"Hello Ayumi. It is good to see you again as well. Yes she is in your usual dance room." Mrs. Hitomi said to her in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you. I will get going then." Ayumi replied back to her with a smile on my face.

"You're welcome." She said to me. Ayumi bowed her head at Mrs. Hitomi and quickly left the room to go down the hall and to the last room on the right. As she stood outside she could hear the music playing in the background. Ayumi knew Haruna was dancing so she didn't want to disturb her.

Opening the door as quietly as possible and slipping into the room to see Haruna dancing. She was currently dancing to BoA's Eat You Up. This was the song that she has been trying to teach her for a while now and it was coming along, but she still had a long way to go before she got it all down.

Haruna was dancing so gracefully. She was completely in sync with the music and every move she made or step she took it all looked so gracefully done. She knew the dance like the back of her hand. She was confident about what she was doing. This was the reason why Ayumi wanted Haruna to be her teacher because she knew her stuff and was good at it too.

Ayumi stood there for a few more seconds before Haruna looked into the mirror and realized that she was standing there watching her. A huge grin broke out on her face, "You actually made it." She turned around and walked towards Ayumi.

Seeing her with a huge grin on her face made Ayumi smile in return while also telling her, "I told you I would be here. Now lets get started on this dance before it gets too late and we get nothing accomplished."

"We definitely need to get started because we are already beh-" She paused in midsentence to look at Ayumi more closely. "Wait a minute. Why does it look like somebody spilled coffee on you?" Haruna asked while studying her shirt more closely now.

"Uh. I can explain. That was kind of the reason why I was late today." Ayumi started to tell her in a nervous voice. She wasn't sure how Haruna was going to take what she was about to tell her, but she was sure that Haruna was going to enjoy this story immensely.

"Oh really? I am dying to hear the story. Do tell." Haruna enthused and from the looks of it she was definitely waiting for Ayumi to explain what had all gone down. So Ayumi proceeded to tell her just what all went down at the coffee shop and that was also the reason why she was late for dance practice.

After finishing her story Haruna proceeded to say, "Wait, wait, wait. So you are telling me that you spilled your coffee all over a daiyokai who was wearing an expensive shirt, but he didn't want anything from you?"

"That is what he said. I kept on insisting that I get the shirt cleaned for him or to repay him some how, but he kept telling me it was unnecessary!" Ayumi said exasperated. Now it was starting to bug her that he didn't want any compensation for what she did to him.

"It sounds like he is pretty rich if he can just stain an expensive shirt and not really care about it, but then again it must not have been a big deal to him that you ruined his shirt. One question though." She said in a serious tone.

"What?" Ayumi asked her not knowing what she was trying to get at.

"Was he at least hot?" At that comment a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Haruna! That is so not the point!" Ayumi yelled at her while crossing her arms over my chest. At the mention of him being hot she remembered the moment where he had her in his arms and she was staring into his beautiful blue eyes and before she knew it her face was betraying me and she started to blush a little.

"Oh my gosh! He was hot wasn't he?" Haruna screamed back at her. Then she started to sequel like a little girl.

"He was not hot!" Ayumi was trying to deny her assumption, but deep down she knew she was failing miserably at it and Haruna knew it too.

"Then why are you blushing?" Haruna was giving Ayumi a pointed look. Ayumi was opening her mouth to reply back to Haruna's comment, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

"That is what I thought Ayumi. You think he was hot." Haruna said in a teasing voice.

Ayumi threw her hands up in the air and told her, "Alright, alright. So he might have been good looking."

Haruna just gave her a dubious look that said you aren't fooling any one right now. "Sure he was just good looking. I'm sure he is hot, but you just don't want to admit it. So what is mystery guys name?" She asked her curiously.

"Oh my gosh! I never asked him for his name! I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot all about asking him his name! Dang it. Now I am never going to be able to repay him for what I did to him." At this point Ayumi was rambling on and on, but at the same time she was annoyed for forgetting something as simple as getting his name and now she felt even more guilty because there really was no way for her to repay him back. A small sigh escaped from her lips.

Haruna looked at Ayumi with concern in her eyes. "It sucks that you didn't get his name, but things like this does happen. You were in a hurry to get out of there and it just slipped your mind. Cheer up! Maybe one of these days you will run into him again. I have faith that you will run into him again and be able to repay him in some way." She said to Ayumi reassuringly with a small smile on her face.

Ayumi gave Haruna a weak smile in return, but Ayumi knew she was right for the most part anyway. There was no point in dwindling on things that have already happened. All Ayumi can do is hope that she see this mystery guy again so that she can return the favor. "You are definitely right. I may have missed my chance this time, but next time I will be sure to get his name and to repay him back for the mess that I caused." Ayumi said with determination in her voice.

"That is the Ayumi I know! Enough with this conversation and lets get some dancing done." Haruna said to her enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! Lets do it." Ayumi replied back to her. She went over to the mirror and she followed Haruna. They first started out with some stretches before they started to practice what Ayumi had already learned. The dancing kept her mind from wandering to a certain mystery guy and for once she welcomed that distraction.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I hope all of you guys liked the chapter. The story is slowly coming along, but I promise you it will only get better! Side note is that things are starting to become more hectic so I will still be writing the story, but it might just take me a little longer to update. Just bare with me and I will give you guys a update ASAP! Please review!

-Asian Bella


End file.
